Before the Surgery
by Anna Cartlin
Summary: Lee has decided to have the surgery done that could either kill him or restore him as a Shinobi. But there is someone that is afraid for him. Sezume (OC) finds him and gives him a night that will never be forgotten. This has an OC. If you do not like OCs do not read. Also this has SMUT. You don't like? Don't read it. Its that simple. Please R


Sezume was looking for Lee. She had heard about the surgery that Lady Tsunade could perform, but could end in Lee dying. She spent most of the day searching the village for any sign of him. She thought back to the first time she had met Lee at the chunin exams. He seemed so weird, and the fact that he had pledged to make her love him kind of freaked Sezume out a little. But she had learned that behind Lee's strange appearance lies a very sweet and kind heart.

After hours of searching, Sezume decided that she was going to take a break. As she approached the benches she began to hear voices, they sounded like Lee and Gai Sensei. She hid behind one of the pillars between them.

"There is no doubt in my mind the surgery will be a success. You have to shape your own destiny. And on the one and one thousand, no one in a million chance that something should go wrong, I will die right along with you."

Sezume heard the words come from Gai Sensei and felt a pain in her chest. _Is Lee really thinking about the surgery?_ She couldn't imagine the village without Lee's positive attitude.

"Since the day I met you my nindo has been to train you to become the most splendid ninja possible. That's a promise." Sezume peered around the pillar and saw Gai Sensei giving his signature thumbs up. Her eyes glanced over to Lee, and there were tear streaming down his face.

"Gai Sensei!" Lee said loudly as he jumped up to give his teacher a hug. He was sobbing at this point and Sezume could feel the torment in his heart as he contemplated the decision.

Gai sensei chuckled, "Alright, let's go Lee."

Lee pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Actually Gai Sensei, I think that I am going to stay here for a little while. Let my head clear a little."

Gai laughed, "Okay Lee. But don't stay out too late now." And with that, Gai was gone.

Lee returned to the bench he had previously been sitting on and sighed, "You can come out now Sezume."

Sezume jumped a little at the sound of Lee calling out her name. She hesitated before she walked out from behind the pillar that she had been hiding behind.

"But Lee, how did you know that I was here?" Her face was puzzled; she hadn't made any noise as she came up.

Lee gave a laugh, "I would know that scent anywhere Sezume. You are the only girl who smells of both cherry blossoms and a fresh spring."

She blushed that He knew her scent so well. "No one has ever noticed that before."

"That is because no one loves as much as I do." Lee caught himself after he had spoken. He hadn't meant to say that. "I'm sorry."

Sezume smiled, "Don't be sorry for how you feel Lee." She knew that she would never feel the same for Lee that he felt for her, and that pained her. He was such a kind heart, she hated to hurt him.

"Is it true that you are going to ask Tsunade to perform that surgery on you?" There was audible pain in her voice and Lee picked it up at the first sign of it.

He looked down at his hands, "Yes Sezume. It is. I have to give it a try. I can't live my life not being able to follow my dream. Not being able to be a ninja."

A tear escaped from the corner of Sezume's eye, "But Lee, what if you don't make it? What about everyone who cares about you?" She said the last few words in her head, _What about me?_

Lee's head jerked up and he saw that more tears had begun to fall from her eyes. The sight of her upset pained him. "Please do not cry." He began to clench his fists tight.

Sezume couldn't take it anymore; she ran to Lee and wrapped her arms around him in an enormous hug, and buried her face into his neck.

"Lee, are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice was muffled by his body.

He pulled her closer into him, as if to absorb some of her into him. "Yes. I am sure." He rested his hand on the top of her head.

Sezume pulled back enough to look Lee in the face. "Okay, if you are sure. I will be there at the hospital when it happens. And I will be the first person you see when you wake up." She gave a weak smile.

Lee smiled and pulled her as close as it was possible, "Thank you Sezume. You have no idea what that means to me."

She squeezed him tightly then pulled back and stared into his face. Then without thinking, she kissed him. And it wasn't a simple peck, no; this was a kiss full of emotion and confusion.

She knew that she didn't love him the way that he loved her, but she loved him as a friend. And although part of her knew that this was unfair to Lee, she did it anyway, just in case. She didn't want to think that Lee wouldn't make it, but just in case, she wanted him to have this one last good memory. If he was going to die she wanted him to die happy.

Lee pulled back in confusion, "Sezume? Wha-?" He was cut off by another kiss, a more urgent kiss. Yes, she was going to make this a good memory for Lee.

Sezume pulled back and put her finger on Lee's lips, "Shhh, don't talk. Just go with it."

And when she kissed him again, he kissed back. He may have been a gentle person normally, but when Lee kissed, he was wild. But like everything else that he did in his life, he showed passion. There was so much passion.

Sezume couldn't handle all of the passion coming from Lee; she gave in and let everything go.

She began to untie his headband from around his waist to get it out of the way, and Lee froze. Sezume looked into his eyes and gave him a reassuring look and he relaxed.

He began to follow her lead and untied her headband to let her hair fly free. Her blonde hair began waving in the breeze that had begun to pick up.

Sezume smiled, happy that Lee was going along with it. She reached for Lee's hand and placed it on her breast. He was reluctant to leave it there but gave in to his desires.

Soon the two were ripping each other's clothes off, as if they didn't have enough time.

They were soon gasping for breath as they pulled apart from one another to catch their breath.

By the time that they were both naked, they were already out of breath. But that was not going to stop them.

Lee paused for a moment realizing what was really going on, "Sezume, are you sure you want to do this? I mean we do not have to if you do-" Sezume cut him off by pulling him to her for another kiss.

She smiled at him, "Yes Lee, I am sure." Her stomach did a few flips at the anxiety she was feeling but she ignored it. She did want this, for Lee. And there was a part of her that she wouldn't admit to herself that wanted it for her as well.

She let out a small breath and grabbed his penis and started to stoke it. It began to become hard in her hand.

They both took a deep breath together as Lee started to push his penis into Sezume's vagina. She wined at the initial penetration, "Are you ok?" Lee asked." "Y-yes. I am fine." And sure enough as Lee sank deeper into her depths the pain began to ease. And soon she was filled with pleasure.

Being as Lee was a virgin; he could not last long and soon began to reach his climax. "Sezume, I, I think I am going to cum!" he shouted.

Sezume was moaning from the pleasure, but had not yet approached her own climax and Lee could tell. He started to slow down as to try and prolong his ejaculation, "No, Lee don't slow down, it feels too good."

Lee couldn't turn down her request so he picked up his speed again and within a few seconds he climaxed, "SEZUME!"

Sezume had not climaxed, but she still felt amazing.

Lee was so exhausted that he collapsed on top of her, "Thank you, Sezume."

All she could do was smile and say, "You're welcome Lee."

After a few moments of rest, Sezume began to stir, "Lee, I think that we should go home. We don't want to be found here like this."

Lee looked up and gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah you are right."

They both stood and gathered their clothes and began to get dressed. Sezume continually glanced over at Lee to watch him dress.

She still didn't feel the same towards him as he felt to her, but at least if he died during the surgery, he would die with this memory on his mind.

"Sezume let me walk you home." Lee spoke easily and calmly.

She glanced up with a light look of confusion on her face that quickly turned into a smile, "Sure Lee. I would love that."

Lee's face lit up with a huge smile.

They walked through the quiet village in silence until they reached Sezume's house.

"Thank you for walking me home Lee. It was very kind of you."

"It was my pleasure Sezume. It gave me more time with you." He looked down at his feet. He knew that she did not feel the same about him as he felt about her. But he was happy that tonight had happened, even if it would never happen again.

She gave Lee a kiss on the cheek and smiled, "Good night Lee. Be careful getting home."

Lee lifted Sezume's hand and kissed the back of it, "Good night Sezume. And no worries, I will be fine getting home."

He turned to leave and whispered to himself, "I love you more than anything Sezume Kimura. And I always will."

Sezume could hear him and sighed as she closed the door. "I'm sorry Lee. I shouldn't have let that happen." She said to herself as she headed to her room.

And as she promised, she was there when he went into the surgery and was the first person he saw when he awoke.


End file.
